A flowers Thorned Stem
by ThisIsMe79
Summary: It's Hermione Evans first year in Hogwarts,but with being a pariah due to her sister Lily being best friends with Severus Snape and the other students thinking she it too stuck up Hermione is lost. Lost until she meets James Potter who invites her into his group, but not everyone is so excepting, and one is too excepting. Soon she starts to fall for James but so does Lily...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Lilly although sisters are as different as two can be. Hermione preferred to sit inside and read all day while Lily would want to go to the park and play. The two even preferred different treats Lily loved tart cherry pies and tangy lollipops, and if Hermione could manage it she would much rather have chocolate mousse or a nice chip cookie. Or maybe it was the way they dressed that made them so different? Hermione would always be adorned in puffy dresses with matching shoes, when it came to Lily you would be lucky to catch her wearing matching socks.

Despite all this the two loved each other more then imaginable, and where inseparable. Lily always confided in Hermione telling her everything from the day she accidentally used magic to clean a glass of spilt milk to the day Lily had discovered her true smitten feelings towards a mysterious black haired boy Lily had met in the park a few months back: Severus Snape. Hermione was a bit envious of the relationship the two had but Hermione knew she would meet her own prince hand hopefully soon.

Hermione was very surprised to wake up one morning and find a black cat with lively leafy green eyes holding a sealed envelope in it's mouth while it pawed furiously at the balcony window. The sound of razor sharp claws against glass prompted Hermione into action, opening the window the cool morning air smelled of magnolias stirring Lily out of a deep sleep.

A groan told Hermione that her twin finally decided to grace the day with consciousness,The cat dropped the envelope on Hermione's bed and dashed off before a move could be made towards it. Hermione gingerly picked up the letter and beckoned Lily closer, the two would open it together. The letter was beige with a maroon wax seal of a griffin , a badger, a snake, and a raven.

The Seal stayed whole as Hermione and Lily peeled it tenderly off the other side of the paper trying to gain the contents. One they were able to unfold the letter in the envelope they read the answer to the great mystery of the ominous sealed letter. The letter stated that both Lily and Hermione were witches and to start at the best wizarding school available _Hogwarts. _This Left the girls ecstatic but for different reasons; Lily because she would be able to join Severus who had already gotten his letter, Hermione was marveling the fact that she too was in fact a witch even if her powers had yet to show.

Later that morning Lily got the cold shoulder from Petunia as usual as of late. Hermione found it humorous because Hermione never really had a great relationship with Petunia, but since the family found out about Lily's powers Petunia has pretended that neither one existed. Which absolutely broke poor Lily's heart whom followed their elder sister like a lost puppy from time to time. Hermione encouraged Lily to troupe on so they may give their parents the letter.

Once the Evan Parental units got a hold of the letter they read it over and over with glee, dancing with joy! Not only did they have one extra special child but _two, _how many others can say that they have two magical children? None that they knew of!

The Mr. & Mrs. Evans along with the girls all got ready and left to find Diagon Alley; A place that the letter states was sure to hold all of the supplies Hermione and Lily would need.

Once the family found a seemingly dilapidated pub called the Leaky Cauldron (also mentioned in the letter) the rest was a tad bit easier. The shop Keeper Had to let them into the other realm and directed them to Gringotts: a bank to get wizarding money. Once all the semantics where dealt with the two younger sisters and the parents had a blast exploring everything magical every once and a while hearing a hushed Damn Mudbloods or something similar. The names rolled off their backs just like when Petunia would call Lily a freak and Hermione would have to comfort her. In the car Petunia had a few choice names muttered quietly at the two of them so the parents wouldn't hear, In remembering Petunia Hermione's eyes snapped to her to see that petunia was making her self as small as could be trying not to touch anyone else.

They all decided to save the two best things for last. The first thing they would do last would be picking familiars. Lily decided it would be best to get a Screech owl because they fly super fast and can take letters from the two of them to their parents and also to write letters to Severus. Hermione On the other hand decided she wanted something warm and cuddly to help her on the nights she missed everyone. She picked up a small Siamese kitten that automatically felt right in her hands. Yes this was the one.

Absolute last thing on the list was the most important. The wands of course! All five of the Evans walked into a shop filled with long thin boxes stacked ceiling high. A sound right ahead of them told them the shop keeper was on his way "Well my dears, what can I do for ya?" an old man with graying hair inquired. Hermione was the only one to speak up "My sister, Lily, and I need pick our wands please." Blues eyes sparkled as the old man replied "The wand Chooses the wizard, or in this case witch, my dear."

Hermione and lily cocked their heads to the side not knowing what he meant. Not yet anyway. A few seconds later the old man returned with several boxes in hand. Lily's wand was short work only taking about an hour, hers was willow and moved fluidly "swooshy" is what the man said he also commented it was good for charms work and insisted she would be a genius with it. The man had also said it was a good length, Hermione thought it was rather long for Lily but her sister loved it. The design on Lil's wand was also very simple: just a few carved dots and a bump for the handle. Hermione prayed hers would be a bit more intricate. But after three hours of trying wands she was "down for anything" as her peers had once said.

Exhausted the shop keeper who's named Olivander they found out, came out with a single box. This box was different then the other it had a slight green tint to the box. Mr. Olivander opened the box to reveal a beautiful wand that had a small barely noticeable snake carved into the side. Hermione Gripped the wand and felt it make her whole. The sensation was like sip of hot chocolate or tea, so delicious and wonderful, almost addicting. Mr. Olivander woke her from her stupor commenting on how it was an elm wand with a Phoenix center, also that it was unusually long at fifteen inches, pointing out all it's flaws seeming mortified. In the end Hermione was stubborn she wanted that wand and Olivander asked 20 Gallons hoping to denture the muggles with the large sum of money. She would not take not for an answer. They left the shop with the wand and it was Olivander's worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a mere two weeks until the twins had to leave to their new school, and when the morning of departure finally came the house was in chaos. Petunia was out the door saying something about visiting a friend at the park, Mom was preparing breakfast because it is the most important meal of the day. Good ol' dad was lugging Hermione's trunk in the back of the car, Lily was still frantically packing because as smart as she was she was never prepared. Hermione in the mean time was taking a last look around the room she shared with her sister, they would not becoming back until at least Christmas break which was a good few months away. The thought brought tears to Hermione's eyes, but at least she would have her sister, that gave her a sense of comfort.

Hermione heard her mother call out that breakfast was ready and to hurry before it got cold. Their mother made something the twins could always agree on: pancakes! The pancakes where light, fluffy, and a light tan color, in a word; perfect. While Lily liked her pancakes simple with butter and syrup, Hermione loved her pancakes to have chocolate chips inside with strawberries and whip cream on top. Some times their mother wondered about the two and why they were so different, she defiantly gave birth to them she had the scars to prove it.

After every one was done they all (minus Petunia) got into the car. The radio played in the background as lily complained about all the people, especially her elder sister, she was going to miss, and how grateful she would have Hermione and Severus. All Hermione could do was take a deep breath, she wasn't very good with people at her last school and had no friends. Hermione vowed this time she would make it different, she would have at least one good friend, one that she could depend on if needed.

Soon the small family arrived at a train station, they needed to find platform nine and three quarters. The number seemed odd, yet everything in the letter seemed odd and they had not been stirred wrong yet. Lily was the first to find it, which wasn't very surprising since she was bouncing all over the place looking for her best friend. Severus was standing right next to the number nine platform, her informed the two that the stop they were looking for was in-between nine and ten. He was more informed because his mother was a witch, at lest that what he said. The two girls had never met Mrs. Snape. They all said their good byes and ran right in between the posts and landed on the other side, it was filled with other children, teenagers, and parents. Loading the train were little creatures with eyes the size of tennis balls, they where all very pale and had large pointy ears "leave your trunks their, the castle elfs will get them." he pointed to a huge stack of other trunks and continued to walk towards the train. Lily did so quickly skipping after Severus, Hermione on the other hand could barely lift her trunk. She huffed and puffed trying to pick it up, when it suddenly felt lighter. She was able to pick it up!

To her side a family of three had seen her struggle and decided to assist the older man waved his wand to make the trunk lighter "James my boy hurry go help that dear girl, she seems to be having problems with her luggage." the young boy sprung into action nearly knocking Hermione over "Here I will grab it! See I am _way_ stronger than a girl like you." Hermione was a little insulted but at least he was trying to help her unlike a certain unnaturally pale, greasy haired boy who just ran off, and her useless sister. Once the boy was done assisting Hermione he decided to introduce himself "Hi, I'm James Potter. This will be my first year, and how about you?" Hermione considered her words carefully this could be her chance at making her first friend "I am Hermione Evans. I will be attending my first year as well. Thank you for helping he with my trunk my sister ran off without helping me." James stretched his arms above his head "No problem, it was my dad that spelled it so it would be feather light really. Hey why don't you meet them we still have a minute."

James grabbed her wrist and dragged her along and only stopped once in front of a couple that was elegantly dressed in strange clothes. It suited them but it was different then she was used to "Mum, Dad, this is Hermione! She will be a first year as well. I am so lucky the first person I meet is also a first year. She is my new friend." Realizing how uncomfortable Hermone might be The older man asked "James maybe you would like to ask if she would like to be your friend. We all know how forceful you can be." James turned a bright red that reminded Hermione of Lily's hair that was as red as their mothers favorite lipstick "Oh, yeah. I might have gone a bit over board... Hermione would you like to be my friend?" This time it was her turn to blush "I have never had a friend before... so if that's not a problem, then yes I would love to be your Friend."

looked at the clock and realized the time "You two can sort this out on the train, Hermione it was nice meeting you dear." Mrs. Potter was a bit more sentimental saying how much she would miss her baby and grasping them both in a killer hug and released them shooing them to the train before she took James back home. Hermione laughed the whole time, she felt surprisingly comfortable with the Potter family. The Train whistle Blew and a man hollered "All aboard for Hogwarts, last call." James repeated his actions from earlier grabbing Hermione's wrist and bolting.

On the train the two found a compartment that had two other people in it. Virtually empty compared to some compartments. James opened the door and took a seat next to a blond boy, Hermione was forced to take the seat opposite next to a shaggy haired dark burnet. James seemed to know the shaggy haired boy "Hello Black. how are you?" James asked a bit tense "Just fine thank you Potter. How are you? And who is the girl?" James replied with a cool "I am fine as well. She is my friend Hermione Evans." Hermione decided it was time to step in now "Hello, I'm Hermione, nice to meet you ." and extended a hand to shake, but instead the boy asked "Why are you hanging out with him? You are pretty, you can do better. Unless your a Mudblood."

Hermione was lost, she had hear that word before but had no idea what it meant. Before Hermione could day anything James had jumped into action "her blood is not dirty even if she is muggle born, which I don't know if she is but be nice to her!" James was insulted by the fact people thought they could pick on his friend. The blond boy who had not said a word before spoke up "Hello Hermione, I am Remus Lupin, wanna piece of chocolate?" This seemed to calm the two boys for a second Hermione smiled "Yes please I love chocolate." it was Remus's turn to smile "So do I. I would not be able to live without it." He handed Hermione the chocolate bar, she absent mindedly took a piece and handed to the boy next to it. He reluctantly took a small piece then handed it back to Remus. Remus then offered some to James, and the rest of the trip was spent bonding over chocolate, even Sirius; Mr. Blacks first name Hermione learned, Loved it.

when the chocolate was done about an hour later Sirius apologized to Hermione and asked for her friendship, she laughed and accepted him. He was so happy he kissed her cheek, James almost lost it and Remus joined in and kissed her cheek enjoying both her adorable blush and James's overprotectiveness. The two boys could already tell James felt a little more then friendship towards the girl even if neither of them knew it yet.

Do y'all like it? :D

Also I need a beta reader if anyone would like to volunteer! :P


	3. Chapter 3

The school looked more like a castle Hermione's opinion, the school was very grand and detail oriented, even the boys were in awe. As first years they all had to get to the school on it's own island by boat. Hermione and James headed towards the boats with Sirius and Remus following close behind when Hermione heard someone call her name. Hermione already knew who was calling her, Lily was running to catch up with her sister "Hermione where have you been? Severus and I have been looking for you! Well more me then him, but he was trying. You know how cranky he gets when things don't go the way they are planned." she finished all in one breath panting slightly. Sure enough a dark figure came around from behind Lily "Hermione, we saved you a seat, but it looks like you made it just fine." Sneering Severus left mumbling a "Let's go." to Lily "He was worried so you know..." and lily trailed after Severus.

The boys all gave Hermione questioning looks "That was my sister Lily and her friend Severus Snape." Hermione answered hoping no one would push any further. They didn't. All four of them crammed into boat, James made a joke about being canned sardines hoping to lighten the atmosphere, that worked, everyone laughed and then started to discus Hogwarts The boys all came from wizarding families Hermione found out, James and Sirius are purebloods and came from very different families. James's family did not really pay much attention to blood superiority, while Sirius's family was one of the many very loyal to blood superstition and prejudice. Sirius made the announcement that Hermione would be the only exception to the rules he was taught at home.

Remus said his blood was half, that meant that somewhere in his ancestry a muggle (regular human Hermione found out) or muggleborn (a magic child from normal humans) married in. Hermione eventually told her new friends she was a muggleborn, they told her they did not really care because she was a good person. Hermione was glad to hear that she was not losing her new friends after knowing them only a few hours. Her thoughts quickly vanished as the boat hit land, a sign of their arrival at their destination. A scruffy, tall, humongous really, man informed all "Off Hogwarts we go! When we get there Professor McGonagall will tell you to form a line then you all will get sorted-" Hermione's mind cut him off looking towards her friends "What dose he mean? Sorted? Sorted into what?" She was frantic "Hermione there are four houses here and you live in one according to what the hat tells you." James tried to soothe her to no avail.

Hermione was still a little rattled "James what if we are not in the same house? What about Lily! I need her, she is kind of like my life line..." Seen how upset she was offered what her could "I will still be your friend, even if we are in different houses. And... And I could help be a life line too. If you need help I will be there just ask." He reassured her with a smile and they were stopped in front of a huge door.

James grabbed Hermione's hand, he too needed a life line and she seemed to be it. A young woman in her late twenties opened the door and soon it was Hermione's turn to be sorted. Every one else had been sorted into Gryffindor, everyone but Severus that is. Severus was appointed to Slytherin house, a dark house James told her. Sirius agreed with him saying everyone in his family has been in Slytherin house. Hermione cautiously approached the dingy old hat and sat on the stool. The sensation of the sorting hat placed on her head was weird, like a bucked of cold water had been spilt down her back just for hot embers to burn her seconds later. Hermione shivered and the hat started to speak 'Hello dear, you seem very well rounded. A very loyal friend, a temper not to be tampered, a noggin full of knowledge. But one trait stands above the rest, a need, desire, lust, to be the best at everything you do. Especially when you are always comparing yourself to your sister you want to be the best one. that is why you will be perfect in..' "Slytherin" Claps where thunderous as Hermione reluctantly headed towards the table adorned in silver and green.

The trio and Lily looked so cozy and perfect without her, she must be in the right place but it felt so wrong in her heart. Her heart only seemed to feel better when her friends sent her sympathetic looks and sorry smiles. They still supported her even if it was with two other tables in-between. Later that night Hermione got a letter from an owl she did not recognize and her room mates threw near hissy fits from the cold air that came in when she opened the door as there are no windows in the dungeon Slytherins use as dorms.

Hermione ran to the bathroom and opened the letter the neat hand writing look very practiced it was from James "Hello Hermione, I just wanted to say good night and hope you don't get too injured in the snake pits. Remember you can always visit the lions den if needed. Sincerely James Charlus Potter." Hermione rushed to her stationary and wrote a note and sent it with her kitten she had yet to name.

The next morning Hermione ran to the Great Hall for breakfast with James, Remus, and Sirius, not to mention Lily only to find out that you had to sit with your house. Also her friends where not very early risers, in fact none of the Gryffindor's were really. She only saw glimpses of them really, that was until she got her schedule. She had nearly all classes with Gryffindors on all but Wednesday, she could already tell she would really grow to hate Wednesdays.

Still need a beta ,

Please Review, tell me what you like, what you don't like, would like to see, anything really :D


End file.
